Kotatsus and Onsens
Summary: 'Minato invites the Rebel Hunters and Leo over to his family's hot spring resort to celebrate a huge win on one of their missions. ''The camera opens up near the base of Mt Fuji. some cars zoom by with the Rebel Hunters, Leo Brander and their Puchis inside. '''Nia Troy: It's so nice of Minato to invite us all over to his family's hot spring resort. I thought the Shirokiri group only did health-care. Yoruko Senju: Well thus place is more of a nature therapy sort of place. It's basically a really nice ryokan for stress relief and relaxation. The cars pull up to a large traditional Japanese compound and they get out. They are greeted by Minato. Minato Shirokiri: Hey guys! Foxx Otur: Thanks for inviting us over Minato. We actually have something well to be more accurate someone for you. A Puchi that looks like Minato pokes his head out from Foxx's backpack and leaps into Minato's arms. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Minato meet your puchi! Minto-kun. Minto-kun: Minto! (Nice to meet you!) Minato Shirokiri: He's so cute! Thank you! Everyone is shown to to their group rooms. The girls get the best view of Mt Fuji from their balcony. The puchis are all stunned by the place they're staying at. They all change into their yukatas and Minato starts showing them around the ryokan. Minato Shirokiri: '''Father intended for this place to be a place of relaxation by means of natural hot springs, massages and spa treatments. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Ooh! '''Bara: '''Bara! (Wow!) '''Shishi: '''Shishi? (Spa treatments?) '''Leo Brander: Sounds fancy. Hinoka Kodomo: Very expensive stuff. Mocha: Mo! (Expensive!) A middle-aged woman suddenly shows up. Woman: Erm...that...Tasuku...wanted to come visit. Minato Shirokiri: Oh, really? Woman: Ah...yes. Shall I tell him that...you're busy? Minato Shirokiri: No, no, it's fine. The woman sighs, then leaves, wringing her hands. Cut to Tasuku, dressed in a yukata far too big for him, staring at the compound. Tasuku Nozaki: Okay...you can do this...you can do this...get to know him better. He forgives you...forgive yourself. Minato Shirokiri: Nii-chan! Welcome! Minto-kun: Minto! (Welcome!) Minato Shirokiri: It's a nice surprise to see you here! *he shows Tasuku to the boys' room where he'll be staying with him and the other guy Hunyers* We're about to go in the onsen! See ya there! Tasuku Nozaki: Oh, um...that's nice. Um...what's an onsen? And...what exactly is that... He points to Minto-kun. Tasuku Nozaki: Whatever that is? Minato Shirokiri: Oh, it's my Puchi! Minto-kun. Also an onsen's basically a hot spring communal bath. Minto-kun: Minto! (Hello!) Tasuku Nozaki: Uh huh. The camera cuts to the two groups in their respective gender segregated onsens. The camera cuts top the girls' onsen. The girl puchis are shown floating around on tiny little floaties. '' '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*leans on some rocks* ''Haaaaah...It's so nice in here. '''Yuki: '*in a floatie along with Yuuri, Ria-chan, Nyan-chan and Nini* ''Yuuuuukiiiii~ (So relaxing...) '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Yo, Amber! Aren't ya coming in? The water's great! '''Amber von Olympus: '''I...um..*her face turns red*'' Toni Jakuta: 'It's alright Amber. We're girls in here. '''Kohaku: '''Haku! (It's great!) ''Amber takes a deep breath and gets in the water with her friends and their respective Puchis. Meanwhile on the boys' side they're having a water-gun fight. Minato is relaxing but notices that Tasuku isn't really getting into the spirit. 'Minato Shirokiri: '''Nii-chan, are you feeling alright? '''Minto-kun: '''Minto? (Are you okay?) '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Come on! Inuku! Show them your awesomeness! '''Inuku: '''Nuku! (YEET!) ''*he and Lupe fire their water guns at Shade and Akihiro who are running for their lives along with Shei-kun and Akimaru* 'Leo Brander: '''Shishi! Time for the big guns! '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (Water mini-gun!) ''*He wills up his pudgy, puchi face with water, Leo picks him up and begins firing him like a water gatling gun* 'Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Hey! You just spat in my face! '''Raimaru: '''Rai! (You hit me too!) '''Eigou Nile: '''What gives man?! I was gonna hit him! '''Go-kun: '''Go! (yeah!) '''Ife Aeras: '''I'm awesome!!!! ''*fires his water-gun at Vidyut and Akihiro* 'Fuyu: '''FUU! (Take that!) '''Adam Beetle: '''TASTE MY FIREPOWER FOXX! ''*fires his water gun at Foxx* 'Aido: '''AIDO! (YEAH!!) '''Adam Beetle: '''Imma beat you at this! '''Foxx Otur: '''OW! ''*gets water-gunned to the wall and he hears the girls talking from their side of the onsen* '' Huh? '''Kitsu-kun: '''Kitsu! (Foxx!) '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Foxx what are you doing? '''Foxx Otur: '''Shh! I'm trying to listen to what the girls are saying. '''Hachi Nile: '''Spying on the girls? Really? '''Gyu-kun: '''gyu...(That's low...) '''Talia Reflection: '''I'm jealous of some of you guys! '''Ria-chan: '''Ria..(Jealous...) '''Yang Hou: '''Jealous? '''Ryu: '''Ryu? (Why?) '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Never heard them say that before. '''Inuku: '''Nuku? (what would they be jealous of?) '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Hey we're not all born with the right gene. '''Doll-chan: '''Do-ru! (Haha!) '''Toni Aeras: '''You tell them Adolpha! ''*they high five* 'Nini: '''Nini! (She's right!) ''*she and Doll-chan high five* '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Shouldn't you be happy with what you already have? I mean if you even have them. '''Mocha: '''Mo? (Shouldn't you?) '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Hey! '''Yuuri: Yuuri! (That was uncalled for!) Leo Brander: 'Wow. '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (I know) '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''That's a burn! '''Akimaru: '''Aki! (Burn!) '''Yoruko Senju: '''Well stop letting them float like melons! It's like you're just shoving it in our faces that we don't have them or have extremely small ones! '''Ruu-chan: '''ruu...(small...) '''All the guys: '''Shove? Melons? Float? Small? ''*some of their faces turn bright read with steam coming out of their ears or nose bleeding* Nia, Amber, Trifa, the Cyprian-Hopebringer twins, Kagami and Setsuna are nose deep in the water along with their puchis, trying to drown out the conversation and from the fact that they're embarrassed about it. The camera cuts to the girls in the changing rooms when suddenly Foxx walks in, followed by Ife, Akihiro, Yang and Lupe. They all scream since the boys had wandered into the wrong room. The camera abruptly cuts to the boys that walked in getting yelled at by Nia and they have large bumps on their heads while the other guys are outside face-palming. The camera cuts to them all under a large kotatsu waiting for the kaiseki to be served. Minato notices that Tasuku is sitting next to the window by himself. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Tasuku, I know something's wrong, you have to tell me. '''Tasuku Nozaki: ''*sighs* Well I wanted to come so I can get to know you better and move on from what happened, but I just can't stop thinking about the way I treated you back then. How can you forgive me so easily? '''Minato Shirokiri: '*smiles and puts his hand on his half-brother's shoulder* ''Because we're brothers and it's all a misunderstanding. I care about you and Yoruko really wants to know you better too. Who knows, you might even be the best man at our wedding! Just relax, the past is in the past and you're my bro. '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Thanks. ''*they hug* ''Come on, let's go eat. ''The waitresses walk in with a tray with tea and the '''Sakizuke, '''the first course. Waitress: ''*serves the food and bows* Your first course is here, ladies and gentlemen. Fresh sea urchin. '''Everyone: ''Ittadakimasu! *Thank you for the food!*' ''Everyone is shown enjoying the food while the puchis all snuggle up underneath the kotatsu. The next courses, the '''Hassun '''and '''Mukozuke', which is salmon and tuna sashimi.'' Adam Beetle: ''*pokes his sashimi* Is it actually dead and not one of those thingies that start moving the moment you put soy sauce on it? But it is pretty good. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '*sees Amber being uncomfortable about the prospect of raw fish* ''You gonna eat that? '''Amber von Olympus: '''The sea urchin was fine but I don't think- '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Thanks! Nom. ''The next courses are veggies, soup and meat. '''Takiawase' , 'Futamono '''and' Yakimono.' The guys are shown steering clear of the vegetables and Foxx and Lupe are shown fighting over their steak like animals, using their teeth and growling at each other. The next courses are served, '''Su-zakana, Hiyashi-bachi '''and '''Naka-choko', which to say the least kinda wierded most of them out, except for the Japanese Hunters, Minato and Tasuku, out since they are palette cleansers and one of them is served cold. Then the Shizakana 'which is basically a hotpot. '''Everyone: ''*cheering* HOTPOT! HOTPOT! ''The next courses served are '''Gohan, Ko no Mono '''and '''Tome-wan.' Which is mainly rice and vegetable based, which most of the guys stayed clear of. Finally the Mizumono which is dessert. After the meal everyone looked like they were about to go into a food coma, the puchis on the other hand are already in food comas.'' Lupe Bound-Amitola: That was so good! *burps* The guys stumble into their room while the girls decide to go to the spa for a massage. foxx plops down on this place on the futon and throws a pillow aside, inadvertently hitting Ife in the face. Ife grabs another pillow and throws it back at Foxx only to miss and hit Yang. The guys all look at each other. Foxx Otur: '''What do you guys say?... '''All the guys: '''PILLOW FIGHT! '''Ife Aeras: I'm the hype kid! A pillow fight breaks out, feathers flying everywhere and pillows getting thrown around. The ensuing battle lasted for 20 minutes. In the end, the puchis stand victorious. 'Kitsu-kun: '''Kitsu! (We won!) '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''How?.... '''Eigou Nile: '''Their tiny hands can reach anything.....bleh. I'm not really dead, just well, nevermind. ''Minato walks out of the room along with Minto-kun after the guys fell asleep to get some fresh air. He sees Yoruko sitting by the balcony next to the kotatsu. He sits down next to her, she leans on him and he pulls her close. 'Yoruko Senju: '''it's great that you and Tasuku-kun are able to start over. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''You know what's better? That you're my girlfriend and fiancee. I love you, Yoruko. '''Yoruko Senju: '''and I love you too, Minato-kun, my fiance. ''The two kiss as the camera pans down to the kotatsu, showing Minto-kun and Ruu-chan sleeping peacefully together under the blanket and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes